Alex Evans
Alex Wood (nee Rotten Disco, previously Evans) is the daughter of Victor Rotten Disco & Jackie Berry, the sister of Karen Berry & Tina Berry & the ex-wife of Nick Evans. She made her debut in March 2011 and departed in April 2013, when her character was killed off. She returned full time in April 2014, when her character was resurrected. She departed permanently in July 2017. She made a one off guest appearance in April 2018, when she attended Nick & Nita's wedding. She returned unannounced in July 2019 for two months until September 2019. During her initial stint between 2011-13, Alex became one of the most controversial characters in the history of N&F, due to her stealing Nick off Nita. Despite this, she became one of the most famous characters also. However, since 2014, the character became one of the most popular character ever. She was one of the main characters from 2011-13. Storylines 2011-13 Alex first appears in March 2011, when Nita suspects something is wrong with Nick. She follows them, and sees them with Alex. The following day, Nita follows Nick again, and the three meet up at a party. Alex says to Nick "Is this the tart you live with?" Nita flies at Alex, however the two are kept apart by Nick, who tells Nita to move out. Alex moves into 1 Hole Street. In June 2011, Nita grabs a knife and runs next door, pursued by Wallace. Nita flies at Alex, but is dragged away by Wallace. Nick and Alex attempt to get married, however Nita attacks Alex again. In June 2011 also, Alex wins a singing competition, much to the disgust of Demi Kilson & Nadia Shah. In October 2011, Nick and Alex get married. In November 2011, Nick takes a present round too Nita on her birthday, arousing suspicion in Alex. In December 2011, on Christmas Day Nick and Alex go to The Tumpetty, Nita finds Nick and asks them to take her back. Alex runs round and punches Nita, and yelling at Nick. In February 2012, on Valentine's Day, Nick goes out suddenly after Katy Gale is abused by Liam Worth. Alex, thinking Nick has forgotten about her, smashes up the front room, whilst being chased by Chloe. When Nick returns, they bring a card, however Alex tells Nick that Tia smashed the room, however Nick sees through this, and gives Alex a warning. In March, Alex puts poison into Nick's tea, when Rebecca & Jack come round to talk about their wedding. Nick goes into The Tumpetty, and mistakes Yvonne Jenkins for a monster. Chloe finds the poison and asks Alex, to which she agrees. Chloe tells Nick, to which they give her her final warning. In July 2012, after 3 & 5 Hole Street fall down, Nick tells Alex that they're taking Nita back. Alex storms out. In September 2012, Victor Rotten Disco, Alex's twisted father, drives Jackie, Karen, Tina, Alex, Nick, Amii, Tia, Kales, & Alex Mason into a pond. The Goulding and Weekday families rescue them all. In October 2012, Victor keeps everyone in a basement and says he's going to shoot one of them. This turns out to be Alex, and he shoots her. They go to hospital, and Alex survives, and apologizes to Nick for everything, and disowns Victor. Nick tells Alex that they're taking Nita back, but wants Alex to come and live with them, to which she's very grateful. Victor kills himself later that day. Alex makes good friends with Nita. In April 2013, a newly opened house opens at the bottom of Hole Street, with several people looking at it. Donna Harper opens a door, causing a gas explosion. Alex comes to try and help, however she stands in the middle of an electric cable, causing flames to overwhelm her, killing her instantly. Donna, Vicky Oneva & UriahMaria Goulding all die in the explosion and subsequent collapse. 2014-17 Alex is resurrected in April 2014, and returns to live with Nick and Nita. In August 2014, Alex starts a brief relationship with Rain Maki, however this only lasts a week. In May 2016, Alex is upset when her mother dies in a fire at the Tumpetty. In August 2016, Alex meets Michael Wood, and the pair start a relationship. In December 2016, Alex, along with Natalie Evans (who Nick was then married to) is suspicious when Nick starts spending time aaroind Leigh Dawn. In April 2017, Michael proposes to Alex, and asks her to move to Scotland with him, to which she accepts. During Alex's leaving party, a helicopter crashes into The Tumpetty, killing several people, Alex and Michael don't arrive in time, and are safe. Nick and Natalie have a row over Leigh, and Natalie walks out. Nick and Alex exchange memories from over the last 6 years. Just as they're leaving, Natalie jumps in the car with Alex and Michael, and moves to Scotland. 2018-19 In April 2018, Alex attends Nick and Nita's third wedding. In July 2019 Robert & Lewis announce they've taken on a business partner in Scotland, opening a new branch, called Alexia Wood. Nick is surprised to discover that Alexia Wood is actually Alex. Alex is pleased to see Nick. She also reveals that she's now married to Michael. In August 2019, Alex returns to see Nick, and is surprised but happy to see Nick, now living with Emma Murphy at the Tumpetty. Nick tells her about their separation with Nita for the third time due to Nick's daughter Elle being transgender, and Alex goes round to see Nita, causing her a "selfish, bigoted cow". Alex returns to Scotland in September, after telling Nita to "sort herself out". Background Info In March 2011, only two episodes before her debut, it was announced that Karen David was joining N&F, as a new partner for Nick. NJE had bad a dream about David, who they had discovered playing Alexia in CBBC comedy Pixelface. She debuted two days later. Her arrival caused instant dislike and hatred for the character due to the consistent popularity of Nick (NJE) & Nita (Barbara Hannah) as a couple, having had been together since 2008. By December 2011 Alex had turned from a harmless but snobby vain woman into a evil manipulative bitch, who tried to get revenge on Nick on various occasions, which earned her the nickname "Evil Alex". Fans at this point were calling for David to be sacked. In July 2012, someone threw a brick at David, and she handed in her notice. Alex left in April 2013, when the character was killed off. In early 2014, it was announced that Alex would return in the spring. She returned in April, this time, many people fans were delighted to see her back, liking her reformed likable character. In spring 2017, it was announced that Alex would be leaving in the summer, with the door open for her to return. Karen David commented: I have had a wonderful six years as Alex, but I want to try other things". David also commented that she would return to N&F if the storyline was right. Alex departed in July 2017. In April 2018, Alex made an unannounced guest return when she attended Nick and Nita's third wedding, along with Tara Varley. David also commented around this time that if she returned, she wouldn't be the same Alex who joined in 2011 "I'm nearly 40, not 32 like the character. There are such a lot of amazing young actors these days on N&F, I feel like I could be their mother!" Alex made a previously unannounced return in July 2019 for a two month stint, now a mature businesswoman in Scotland. She will leave again in September 2019. Category:1987 Births Category:2011 Debuts Category:Evans Family Category:Berry Family Category:Villains Category:Resurrected Characters Category:2019 Departures Category:Wood Family Category:Lead Characters Category:Controversial characters Category:Reformed characters